Birth by Summer: Candace, Stacy and Jenny's Final Battle
by Exotos135
Summary: Pretty much the final battle of Birth By Sleep with Phineas and Ferb characters. It joins together the three fights of Terra, Ventus and Aqua with the characters replaced by... well, It's pretty obvious. Everything belongs to their respective owners and I give them credit for it.


**Before you see this fic, I'll let you know what character is supposed to be what character. If you have an idea what character should be what character, you can pm me or leave a comment saying which character, and I'll see if I can make a fic of them replacing said characters in a different world, which you can decide as well.**

**Anyway, here are the characters:**

**Candace=Ventus.**

**Stacy=Aqua.**

**Jenny=Terra.**

**Doctor Doofenshmirtz=Master Xehanort.**

**Roger=Master Eraqus.**

**A random teenager (don't wanna ruin the surprise)=Vanitas.**

**Another random teenager (Also don't wanna ruin the surprise)=Braig.**

**Also, this will only include the cutscenes, not the battle part, so I apologize if you were expecting that. Also, the keyblades each character wields is the keyblade that the character they're supposed to be also uses, so don't ask about what the phineas and ferb's characters keyblades look like.**

**Well that's all I wanted to say. So read, enjoy and hope you like it!**

* * *

**Keyblade Graveyard**

* * *

Stacy and Jenny both arrived at the Keyblade Graveyard, each looking at the scars that had been left after the Keyblade War before noticing each other.

"Stacy?" asked Jenny upon noticing her asian friend.

"Jenny?" asked Stacy upon noticing Jenny.

Stacy walked to Jenny before noticing her slightly sad expression. A small silence happened between the two girls happened before Stacy spoke. "So, I heard Master Roger was struck down."

"Yeah, that's sadly true." confirmed Jenny before "I was so stupid in helping Master Doofenshmirtz do it."

Stacy gasped in shock. "Master Roger was about to hurt Candace, I had no choice but fight him to protect her." resumed Jenny before giving a small pause, Stacy getting a worried look as Jenny resumed. "But Master Doofenshmirtz set everything up-just to unlock the darkness inside me." Stacy got a pitiful look as she put her hand on Jenny's shoulder. "Stacy, you and Master Roger were right all along, I had to be watched." resumed Jenny. "But I went astray, and now... all this has happened."

"Jenny, Darkness is nothing more than rage and hatred, and Doofenshmirtz is manipulating you to feed said darkness-by fighting." said Stacy, Jenny rolling at her friend's statement. "You'll go astray again, do you want that to happen Jenny?"

"Doofenshmirtz wants me and Vanitas to fight, so a "ξ-blade" can be formed." started Candace. "But Master Roger told me that blade must not be forged... and to make sure of it, he tried to destroy me."

"ξ-blade?" asked Stacy.

"I don't know what it is either, but I get a terrible feeling just by hearing its name."

"Well, you can relax now Candace," said Jenny as she walked to the redhead. "The three of us are together now, and we're gonna maker sure you're safe."

"I'll fight Vanitas no matter what, and when that happens..." said Candace before pausing. "I need you to-"

"Candace, nothing in the world can torn us apart, okay?" interrupted Jenny. "We'll always find a way."

"Girls, I'll ask you as a friend... get this over and destroy me."

Stacy and Jenny gasped with worried looks on their faces before a wind picked up and the trio turned around, spotting Doofenshmirtz walking towards them with Vanitas on his side.

"Look and behold the inert blades, the blades used in the great Kayblade War." said Doofenshmirtz. "An epic battle for the cheapest of keyblades, in power of course, which I will soon obtain!"

He pointed his finger at Candace, who got a narrower look as he did so. "ξ-blade!" exclaimed Doofenshmirtz.

The trio wasted no time in transforming into their armors and getting ready to attack, though Jenny was the first to go for the attack. Doofenshmirtz, however, avoided the attack by raising the ground where he and Vanitas were, raising a few plateaus close to it before the last battle began.

The sky turned black as Doofenshmirtz created a cyclone using the inert keyblades around, using it to give Stacy and Candace a surprise attack.

"Candace!" exclaimed Stacy.

Hearing her friends calling her, Candace turned and saw the keyblade cyclone coming towards her, so she and Stacy started to run from it. While they did that Vanitas got on the keyblade cyclone and made knocked down Candace, going after Jenny afterwards.

Jenny, who was on top of one of t, was running away from the cyclone before Vanitas knocked her off the cliff. Stacy, who watched that, got hit by another keyblade cyclone that came from under the ground.

"Stacy!" exclaimed Candace as she went to the knocked down friend.

Stacy, who had lost her helmet, pointed her keyblade high and shot a magic blast while shouting Jenny's name. The blast went to Jenny, who was being raised in the air by the cyclone, and formed a barrier around her, the cyclone stopping when said barrier was made and before it exploded. Doofenshmritz watched all that with a big, evil smile on his face.

Stacy and Candace looked up before the latter went to Jenny's place, which was on top of the plateau Doofenshmirtz and Vanitas were in. And just as the mad scientist took out his keyblade, Candace arrived and tried to attack, but Doofenshmirtz teleported and grabbed her by the neck instead.

"Candace!" exclaimed Jenny.

She tried to go help Candace, but yet another cyclone knocked her off the plateau, this time being one sent by Vanitas. As Jenny started to fall, the cyclone continued and attacked the girl before she hit the ground. Just then Stacy looked up and saw Doofenshmirtz holding Candace, getting horrified by the sight.

"Candace!" exclaimed Stacy in a horrified tone.

Without hesitation, Doofenshmirtz did another one of his magic tricks and froze Candace's whole body, throwing the teen girl of the plateau afterwards. Luckily, Candace was saved by Stacy just as she was about to collide on the ground.

"Candace, are you alright?" asked Stacy with intense worry.

Candace, however, was unable to answer since the only thing that apparently wasn't frozen were her eyes.

At the top of the plateau Doofenshmirtz, now holding a dark energy ball in his hand, shot it straight into the sky, causing some of the clouds to move apart, revealing a moon-like heart on the sky that shined upon the plateau.

* * *

**Close to the Place**

* * *

A small distance away from the battlefield, a familiar mouse looked at the moon heart on the sky and, getting a bad feeling, went running towards the battlefield to help out.

* * *

**Meanwhile with Jenny**

* * *

After getting up and taking out her helmet, Jenny panted a bit before taking out her keyblade, turned it into its glider form and went up the plateau, stopping and landing when she got on the very top where Doofenshmirtz and Vanitas were waiting. The keyblade and Jenny's armors dissapeared as she gave Doofenshmirtz a stern look.

"Magnificent, Jenny," complimented Doofenshmirtz. "I am glad you were able to go through this journey."

"My friend, Candace..." Jenny started to summon her keyblade, Doofenshmirtz getting an evil grin as she did so. "Tell me Doofenshmirtz; what did you do to her?!"

"Oh, I just did her a big favor," answered Doofenshmirtz as he and Vanitas summoned their keyblades. "I got rid of her darkness, and after I played a bit with you, I'll get rid of her and that girl Stacy."

"DOOFENSHMIRTZ!" yelled Jenny in pure anger as she got ready to attack.

* * *

**Back with Candace and Stacy**

* * *

Stacy was still with her frozen friend, both getting an angry look as they spotted someone appearing close to them. "Hey girl, how about you leave that living popsicle alone and help that friend of yours with Doofenshmirtz?" asked the person.

Said person was, believe it or not, Mandy, who was wearing an eye patch covering her damaged eye while the other one had the same color as Doofenshmirtz's. "And you are?" asked Stacy.

"You think you two play big roles in this play, that you're important players in this," replied Mandy. "Tough luck girls, my job is to finish you off to make Jenny succumb to the darkness. Now, who should I take down first?"

"Shut your mouth!" exclaimed Candace.

"Oh, the frozen and helpless teen girl thinks she can say that and get away with it?" mocked Mandy. "At least she has the angry look done right."

"If you wanna waste your time then go ahead, nor mind games nor anything else will work on us!" stated Stacy.

Stacy put her friend on the ground and got up, summoning her keyblade. And as Candace struggled to move, her friend charged toward Mandy, the frozen girl only words being "Stacy!" as she stood there and watched.

* * *

**Back with Doofenshmirtz, Vanitas and Jenny**

* * *

Jenny attacked Doofenshmirtz, only for him to effortlessly block said attack and as she struggled, he changed his vision to Vanitas, who was waiting for orders.

"Take what Candace's own you and end Stacy's life right away!" ordered Doofenshmirtz to Vanitas.

He nodded and jumped of the plateau while Jenny tried to go after him, but Doofenshmirtz stopped her. "You can't do anything to save your friends, Jenny," stated Doofenshmirtz as he purposely released the teen girl. "Savor their despair and pain! Let them empower you!"

"You will not get away with this Doofenshmirtz!" stated Jenny as she got surrounded by darkness, Doofenshmirtz smiling as that happened. "Was our master... no, our father, Roger not enough for you? Leave Candace and Stacy out of this!"

"Yeah Jenny! More darkness, come on!" exclaimed Doofenshmirtz. "Give as dark as the night!"

Jenny screamed in rage and her darkness had finally awaken, causing her to get a huge aura made entirely of darkness.

* * *

**Back with Stacy, Candace and Mandy**

* * *

After a small fight, Stacy comes out victorious while Mandy is too exhausted after said fight.

"When will I learn? Never mess with keyblade wielders." said Mandy while panting. "Still, that only means that I did my job right. Doofenshmirtz wanted me to buy time, and I say he has enough time."

With that said the teen girl leaves the place, with Stacy not realizing Vanitas is coming down and about to strike her. Candace, however, did saw her going down. "Stacy!" called Candace.

Stacy turned up too late and Vanitas struck her unconscious while Candace watched in shock. Walking to the unconscious asian teen girl, vanitas got ready to deal the last blow to Stacy, with Candace struggling harder to get out. However, when Vanitas was about to end Stacy's life-

"No!"

He turned around and saw Candace, completely unfrozen, with an angry look on her face as she summoned her keyblade. The fight between Candace and Vanitas didn't took too long, Candace coming out victorious while Vanitas was surrounded by an aura of darkness.

"Well done, Candace." complimented Vanitas.

Before resuming Vanitas's mask dissolved, revealing her face looked like Vanessa's Doofenshmirtz, but the hair and eyes were a darker shade of brown and blue. Let's call her Vaneta, shall we?. "And now that my body will perish, its time to join; and forge the ξ-blade!" stated Vaneta as she raised her arms.

A ring of darkness surrounded Candace and from it dark grey and red-eyed monsters came out, which trapped Candace with their grip. "The paradoxum, come from you?" asked Candace.

Vaneta laughed before making more paradoxums and explaining their origin. "Everything started when the two of us were split, the negativity took shape in these things. They are my feelings, my emotions... all under my control."

"Doofenshmirtz told me to release on as many worlds as I could, to make sure you were isolated from your home and master so we could make you stronger, and the paradoxum were the perfect opponents for you, Jenny and Stacy." resumed Vaneta, surrounding and absorbing the paradoxum except the ones restraining Candace. "What's more, how many you defeat is irrelevant, because they all return inside me upon destruction or defeat."

As Candace struggled to break free, Vaneta walked forward Candace with an evil look on her face. "You were hopeless all along, Candace."

Once they collided, a sphere of light surrounds both girls and grows bigger and stronger, it's waves sending away Stacy and making cracks on the ground. Inside, Candace struggles before screaming as the sphere condensed and shooted a red light at the sky.

* * *

**Back with Jenny and Doofenshmirtz**

* * *

Doofenshmirtz was on his knees exhausted from his fight with Jenny, who didn't looked tired one bit. But just as Jenny was about to end the fight, the red light from the sphere was spotted by Doofenshmirtz. "Look over there!"

Despite knowing it was a trick, Jenny turned around and got a shocked look as she saw the light. "The ξ-blade has been forged!" stated Doofenshmirtz.

As Jenny watched the light with a shocked look, Doofenshmirtz taking the opportunity to get up and point his keyblade at his heart, which releases said heart and the keyblade disappears as he is surrounded by light, his heart in the form of an orb of light starts to float and Jenny spotted him. "Huh?"

"I have waited this for so long; It's my time to get a new vessel, a younger and stronger one!" said Doofenshmirtz before pointing at Jenny. "And you, Jenny, shall be that vessel!"

The heart orb flew to Jenny, who transformed into her armor before the collision happened. After that and as Jenny stood there, Doofenshmirtz smiled and closed his eyes as his body turned into light and disappeared. A few minutes later, Jenny's armor fell apart to show her new image; mostly her same appearance, but with her sleeves turned white and her hair having a darker shade of brown. and just to keep it from being embarrassing, she'll still be called Jenny.

"... Everything... started in darkness," spoke Jenny with a deeper woman voice. "That's where everything comes from, and that's where everything will end. Hearts are no different; they were born from darkness, and that's where they'll end up."

Jenny opened her eyes to show they were now dark blue before leaving the place... or at least try to leave the place, but a barrier made from spears was formed in the plateau, surrounding both Jenny and the armor. "What?" asked Jenny.

She turned around to see Jenny's armor on its knees, holding Jenny's keyblade.

"Your body is mine, so is your heart, yet your mind dares resist?" asked Jenny as she summoned Doofenshmirtz's keyblade.

The armor stood up, slowly took out the keyblade and after doing so, took a battle idle as it and Jenny began to fight.

* * *

**Inside Candace's Mind**

* * *

Candace, now wearing her normal clothes with her eyes closed, was floating above something, opening her eyes to see it was a glass station with her on the right side of the image in the center and Vaneta on the left side. She then spotted Vaneta also floating down the station, holding in her hand two united keyblades with a filigree with a theme centered around space, along with the kay chain looking like a star.

"Our union went unfinished, and as a result, the ξ-blade is incomplete." stated Vaneta, holding said blade in front of Candace. "Join me together Candace, to complete the ξ-blade and Doofenshmirtz's plan!"

Candace however shook her head and summoned her keyblade. "I have an idea; How about I destroy it and put an end to this?" suggested Candace with a look of determination.

All Vaneta did was laugh at Candace's suggestion. "The ξ-blade is part of your heart too, idiot." replied Vaneta. "If it's destroyed, your heart will be banished for good!"

"No matter," replied Candace. "I'll do everything in my power to protect Stacy and Jenny!"

"It's always about your friends?" asked Vaneta with a tone of disappointment.

"Yes, yes it is!" answered Candace. "They've become part of my heart, just as I became part of theirs."

"... My friends gave me this strength, and I won't let them down!" stated Candace.

Candace took a battle idle just as Vaneta took one as well.

* * *

**Back in reality, with Stacy**

* * *

Stacy regained consciousness to see a familiar mouse watching after her; Mickey Mouse.

"I'm glad you're okay." said Mickey Mouse.

Without replying Stacy woke up and soon noticed something was missing. "Where's Candace?" asked Stacy.

The teen girl and the anthropomorphic mouse started to look around for Candace. After a while Stacy spotted Candace on the same place she and Vaneta united. Her head was done and her eyes were closed, but at least she was fine. "Candace!" exclaimed Stacy in a happy tone.

As she went runinng to her, the asian girl apparently didn't notice the united keyblades with a filigree made of freaking space that Candace was holding.

"Thank goodness you're safe Candace." said Stacy.

As Mickey walked to Candace however, he did spot the ξ-blade that Candace was holding.

"Candace?" asked Stacy.

Candace looked up, opened her eyes to show they were a darker color and she thrusted the ξ-blade at Stacy, Mickey knocking the ξ-blade before it hit Stacy.

"That's not Candace!" shouted Mickey as he protected Stacy with his body.

A dark aura formed in Candace's hair and suit, turning her hair into a reddish-brown color and her suit into Vaneta's organic-looking red and black suit.

"You're correct, I am not Candace." said Candace with both her and Vaneta's voice in unison. Let's call her Candeta. "This blade will open the door, that will lead to all worlds! And then, keyblade wielders from all these worlds will engage in battle to get, the light of Kingdom Hearts!" shouted Candeta. "And as the legend foretold, the Keyblade War will begin!"

"Enough of this nonsense!" stated Stacy as she summoned her keyblade. "Give Candace her heart back!"

* * *

**Back inside Candace's Mind**

* * *

Vaneta was standing exhausted on a side of the station, while Candace was slightly panting.

"Play time's over!" stated Vaneta as she raised the ξ-blade.

Vaneta hit the station with the ξ-blade, causing the station to break apart until there was nothing except her, Candace and what remained of said station floating on the void. Candace didn't fell down after that though, she was flying thanks to a d-link she got with Vaneta.

"So what if you can fly in the void?" said Vaneta as she got ready to attack. "You're still going down!"

The two girls charged and continued to battle yet again.

* * *

**Back on reality again, in the middle of Stacy, Mickey and Candeta's fight**

* * *

Mickey and Stacy charged at Candeta, who swinged a powerful wind with the ξ-blade, sending the teen girl and anthropomorphic mouse to a rock. "Is that all you got?" asked Candeta with a mocking tone. "I'm dissapointed."

Taking out a wayfinder, Stacy holded it close to her chest while panting. "Candace... Jenny... give me strength." requested Stacy. The wayfinder shined and, noticing her keyblade was shining, Stacy got up and charged towards Candeta. "You're just wasting you energy and time!" stated Candeta.

The two girls engaged in a struggle between their keyblades, Candeta briefly getting the upper hand.

* * *

**Between Candace's Mind and Reality**

* * *

On one side, a mind battle between Candace and Vaneta, on the other side, a struggle between Stacy and a Vaneta possessed Candeta, I wonder who will win?.

"Give up Candace, you can't win this battle!" arrogantly exclaimed Vaneta.

"Now I can, thanks to our little struggles." replied Candace. "It's time to end this!"

Candace stopped time, Vaneta somehow able to move everything but her body, and begin her last attack. First, she made three pillars of light that hit Vaneta, doing nothing apparently, before charging and successfully hitting Vaneta, finally hurting the living abomination.

And back in reality that had an effect, as the ξ-blade got damaged when Stacy was about to gain the advantage. "What the-?!" asked Candeta before being blasted to the ground.

In reality the ξ-blade floated in the air and started to randomly shooting key-shaped holes at everywhere, while in Candace's mind Vaneta did all she could to grab it, but she perished before even reaching it. The blade disintegrated, Vaneta ceased to be and Candace's keyblade disintegrated too as she closed her eyes and fell unconscious.

Back in reality, Mickey woke up to see the ξ-blade shotting everywhere. "Oh no." said Mickey before he went running to check on Stacy and Candace. As the ξ-blade was about to disintegrate, Candace back to her armor, Stacy taking the opportunity to go check on her. However, the ξ-blade disintegrated before she could even move and a bigger sphere of light than before was made, blowing both Candace and Stacy while Mickey somehow resisted the blows.

As the tow teen girls were on the air, Stacy reached for Candace's hand and when she did grab it, the blast from the sphere hit them and Mickey.

* * *

**On top of the Plateau**

* * *

Jenny was now on the ground unconscious after the fight against the older Jenny's armor, which got on its knees and stood there motionless as the blast caught with both the possessed Jenny and her armor and engulfed them.

* * *

**At the Tower of Mysteries**

* * *

Stacy woke up and saw that she, an unconscious Candace and Mickey were now on the tower of mysteries, where Yen Sid were

"What happened?" asked Stacy.

"Stacy, you lost consciousness. Fortunately Mickey found you and Candace drifting in the lanes, and brought you back to me for proper care." explained Yen Sid. "However, I'm afraid there was no sign of Jenny."

"I see..." said Stacy before noticing her unconscious friend. "Candace! Candace!"

"Her heart is sleeping." said Yen Sid.

"Then when will her heart awake?" asked Stacy with worry.

"I cannot say. It's almost like her heart left her." answered Yen Sid. "If it returns, she will awake. If it doesn't return, she may sleep for eternity."

"... I'll keep her safe, until she awakes." promised Stacy. "Forever if I have to!"

"What your friend needs is not your protection, what she needs is that you believe."

"What do you mean?"

"You see, Candace's heart hangs in the balance. it's sleeping in the place between light and darkness. From what I can perceive, that means she will be looking for a friend-One who believes in her, to show her the way home. As long as you believe... then Candace will be able to find you when she awakes. She can follow your believing where she belongs... the realm of light."

Yen Sid smiled and Stacy smiled as well before Mickey turned to her. "Don't worry Stacy, I'll believe in Candace too." "Gosh, she's been a good friend to me as anybody has been. And if the two of us believe, she'll have two lights to follow instead of one."

"Three lights." said Stacy, Mickey getting a confused look. "Jenny."

"But, Jenny is gone... probably for good." replied Mickey with a sad look on his face.

"Nuh uh, I know a way we can find her." said Stacy.

Stacy took out her wayfinder and looked at it with a shimmer of hope in her eyes.

**The End**

* * *

**Okay guys that was all. Also, while this is obvious and I probably don't need to say it, the ξ-blade is a parody of the χ-blade, but it's not nearly as important despite what the story would imply.**

**Thanks for reading and don't forget to review!**


End file.
